Lost Love
by michik0
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Sakura and Syaoran were best of friends when they were kids. something happened and now he bullies her and she can’t stand up for herself... yet. But when they have to work together, will hell erupt or something else? SXS
1. So Much For Best Friends

Hello, this is michik0! This is my first CCS (Card Captor Sakura) story. I can't really remember much about the series but I really liked it when i was a kid. A young kid. Anyways, sorry if there are grammar and spelling mistakes... and this has some language... so yes. Enjoy :D

**Title: **Lost Love

**Summary: **Sakura and Syaoran were best of friends when they were younger. But something happened and they separated. Now Syaoran bullies her and she can't stand up for herself. But when they have to work on a project together, will hell erupt or something else? SyaoranxSakura Sakurax? Syaoranx?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura

**Chapter 1: So Much For Best Friends**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Pssh. Watch this."

When a girl opened her locker in the morning the first thing she did was scream. Inside was a container filled with honey and there were bugs crawling all over inside her locker.

The honey had dripped onto her books, making it hard to open. _'Oh no my books!'_ All herbelongings insideher locker was sticky and the insectskept coming in.

She heard a burst of laughter and she spun around. She found herself face to face with the school bully and his gang.

He smirked evilly and said, "Hey ugly. Did you like my little present?" Her fists were clenched and she was grinding her teeth. "What do you want Li? What did I do to get you to treat me this way?"

The bully just laughed. His circle of friends behind him starting laughing as well. "You want to know why? It's because you are stupid and you're a freak! And..."

He paused. "You are sooo ugly! I have to throw up whenever I see you! That's why!"

Her eyes filled up with tears but she didn't dare let them fall down. One of his friends pointed and said, "Ooh look. The ugly little girl is going to cry again. Just like last time! AHAHAHAHA!"

The group of boys erupted with laughter again. She let one tear slip and she ran away before they could utter another word. He smirked. _'What a stupid girl.' _

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The girl ran away and ended up in the girls' washroom. She opened a stall and pulled the seat down. There she cried her heart out.

'_Why? Why is he always so mean to me? What have I done to him, other than be his best friend!'_ She wondered as she grabbed some toilet paper.

**Flashback**

"_BOO! I found you!" A cute little girl with cinnamon hair and startling green eyes found a little boy hiding in one of the closets. The boy had auburn hair with chocolate brown eyes._

_He gave her a small smile and said, "My turn!" The young girl laughed. "You have to catch me first Syao-kun!" She taunted. _

_And with that she ran off into the backyard. The boy was unfortunately fast so he soon caught up to her. _

_He grabbed her arm and wrapped his arms around her body. _

"_Hehehe. I caught you Sakura!" She looked up at him and gave him a big smile. "Yup, you did! You were very fast." _

_He grinned. "I will teach you how to run very fast! And since you are my best friend, I will tell you everything I know!" _

_Sakura suddenly looked all serious and stared at Syaoran. _

_He looked back at her with a confused face and held her shoulders. "What's wrong Sakura?" _

_She whispered, "Will you always be there for me? No matter what? Even if I turn ugly in the future? Will you always be there for me and be my best friend?" _

_Syaoran didn't have to think twice. _

"_Of course Sakura-chan! I will always be there, and I will protect you from bullies!" _

_Sakura beamed with joy and she hugged him. "Arigato Syaoran-san! Promise?" _

_Syaoran smiled. He entwined his pinkie with hers and said softly, "I promise…my Sakura-chan."_

**End of Flashback**

Sakura sniffed. _'So much for that promise you lying bastard. So much for being my best friend.' _She wiped her tears away and opened the stall.

She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. Her eyes were all puffy and her nose was all red. "Great way to start off a day." She said dryly.

She peeked outside the washroom door and saw that the halls were empty. She looked her watch and saw that it was already 3rd period, her lunch.

She stayed in the washroom for two whole periods. _'Crap. Damn you Syaoran bastard. You made me miss homeroom and calculus.' _

She creped out and started running towards the lunchroom. Suddenly an arm stretched out and grabbed.

She gasped and turned around to see Tomoyo, her best friend.

Sakura let out a deep sigh, relieved. "Oh mi gosh Tomoyo, don't scare me like that!" Tomoyo grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Sakura. You were moving too quickly. Why did you look so scared, coming out of the girls' washroom?" Sakura looked down.

Tomoyo grumbled, "Was it Li again?" Sakura didn't look up but she nodded.

Tomoyo sighed. "Sakura, you have to stand up for yourself! You can let him torment you for the rest of high school, you know that right? You have to forget about him once and for all. Just forget about him."

Sakura nodded once again. Tomoyo sighed once more and lifted Sakura's chin.

There were silent tears dripping down her face. Tomoyo gently wiped away her tears.

Sakura whispered, "I know I have to stand up for myself, but I just can't. I can't forget all the times we've been together and all the things we've done. We've been best friends for 11 years! You just can't forget about a friend if you've known them for that long."

Tomoyo smiled weakly. "I know you can't honey, but it's for the best. I know its hard, but you gotta try. He will make your life miserable if you don't do anything to stop it."

Sakura said quietly, "I know I should. I well, I just have to find the best time."

Tomoyo looked past Sakura and glared at the person coming towards them. "Well, you can start sticking up for yourself right now because Li is comingyour way."

Sakura gasped and turned around. He was getting a lot of stares and whispers of girls that fawned over him and that made her gag.

'_How could anyone like someone so cruel? I guess they don't know the real side of Li.'_

He came up to her a grinned. Sakura glared at him and he raised his eyebrow. "How's my little cherry blossom?" Sakura hissed and clenched her fists because he knew she hated that nickname.

"What do you want Li." She said coldly, emphasizing his last name.

He raised his eyebrow even further. He was about to open his mouth when she exploded.

"Look here Li! I don't want no bullshit from you anymore you got that! I hate you and I don't know what I did to deserve this, but I don't deserve it and I won't stand for it any longer! I will not let you treat me like dirt and someone to prank on. I had it Li. GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"

Sakura was puffing with anger. He just stood there, stunned. He said calmly, "Are you done yet?" Sakura screamed.

Then for the first time in 8 years, she mustered all she had and punched Syaoran right in the face.

He staggered back and held his nose. "What the fuck was that for Kinomoto?"

He bellowed out, still holding his nose. She was still glaring at him, her glare going up ten folds.

A crowed gathered while Sakura was shouting and the girls all gasped. No one ever hit Syaoran, especially a girl.

This was a first and everyone was shocked. "That's not even a pinch of what you did to me over these years Li."

And with that she just walked away with Tomoyo patting her back and giving cold looks over her shoulder.

He shoved past people through thecrowed hall muttering, "Get the fuck outta my way."

He went to the boys' washroom to check if she done any real damage.

Luckily, she didn't hit that hard so that it was broken, it just throbbed badly and was bleeding.

He touched his nose tenderly and grinded his teeth from the pain.

'_What as gotten into her? Oh well. She's a whore and I guess I pushed her buttons one too many times. I remember the times we used to play.'_

"Man, I wish we go back in time. Back to where everything was fine and dandy. I was her protecter, and she was the damsel in distress. The princess…" Syaoran whispered.

**Flashback**

"_Hey Sakura!" Syaoran saw her sitting on the sidewalk, her head up to her knees. She looked up and whispered, "Ohiyo, Syao-kun…" _

_Sakura was six years old while Syaoran just turned seven. She looked down and covered her face with her hands. _

_He continued to watch her with a confused look. _

_He squatted and tried to look at her face. _

_He attempted to pull her hands away from her face but she wouldn't budge. Syaoran held an apprehensive look. _

"_What's wrong Sakura?" He then heard a quiet sob and he felt his heart beat quickly. "Sakura? Tell me what's wrong." _

_He held out a hand in front of her. _

_She slowly lifted her hands off her face, showing her tear-stained cheeks. His eyes were filled with concern. _

"_Hey Sakura, tell me what's wrong." She leaned into his open arms and buried her face in his shoulder. _

_Then she started crying. Here he was, in his arms a crying girl on the side of the street. _

_His arms enclosed her body and he rubbed his hands up and down, trying to calm her cries. _

_Soon her cries became muffled and her breath started to even. She looked up and they stared at each other. _

_Her eyes were puffy from crying and her nose was all red. "Tell me what's wrong." He asked gently. _

_"W-well. T-there -hic- were th-these -hic- b-boys and t-they started to -hic- t-tease me. And…" _

_She hiccupped again. "And?" Syaoran probed. _

"_A-and they -hic- said I w-was… u-ugly!" A few more tears started dripping down her face. _

_He cupped her face with his hands and gently wiped away her tears with his thumb. _

_He looked deep into her eyes and told her, "Don't worry Sakura. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You are anything BUT ugly Sakura!" _

_Sakura smiled weakly. He hugged her again. _

"_You are my little princess. And I will never let anything happen to MY princess. I will protect you forever and ever!" _

_Sakura's smile broadened while her eyes grew wider. "You promise Syao-kun?" _

_He didn't even have to think about this. _

"_Of course my little princess Sakura. I will be here with you and I will always be on your side, no matter what! We are best friends!" _

**End of Flashback**

'_Why didn't things go the way we wanted to? I wanted to be best friends…forever.' _He touched his nose and winced. "When did she become so violent?"

The silent bathroom answered his question. He sighed and tired to stop the bleeding. "Well, I better get to class."

My first try at writing a CCS fic. i hope you like it. And i hope you don't mind the swearing. It will die down.. eventually... when they stop fighting... lol REVIEW ME PLEASE :D

michik0


	2. Shy N' Timid to Courageous N' Outspoken

A/N: hello all! Well, i would like to clear up some things that people asked me about in the first chapter of the story.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

They do NOT like each other because of something that happened in the past. I will be showing the main part of it in this chapter.

Okie, about their ages. In the first flashback in Chapter 1, Sakura just turned six while Syaoran was already six.

In the second flashback, I think I mentioned that Sakura was six and Syaoran had just turned seven. I also said they have been friends for 11 years.

They knew each other since they were 2 years old, since their mothers' were friends.

HINT FOR THIS CHAPTER: something happened when she they were 12 years old. They are now in high school, grade 11.

So that means they have been fighting for about 3-4 years. –shakes head- I can't believe I ACTUALLY did some math! Scary!

Lol well I hope that is all cleared up. Enjoy the next chapter of "Lost Love."

* * *

**Title: **Lost Love 

**Summary: **Sakura and Syaoran were best of friends when they were younger. But something happened and they separated. Now Syaoran bullies her and she can't stand up for herself. But when they have to work on a project together, will hell erupt or something else? SyaoranxSakura Sakurax? Syaoranx?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Card Captor Sakura series. Only the ones you don't recognize is mine… all mine! hehee

* * *

Last time: 

'_Why didn't things go the way we wanted to? I wanted to be best friends…forever.' _He touched his nose and winced. "When did she become so violent?"

The silent bathroom answered his question. He sighed and tired to stop the bleeding. "Well, I better get to class."

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Shy and Timid to Courageous and Outspoken **

Sakura was seated down on her seat and was ready to work. It was third period and she had advance biology, which, unfortunately, had Syaoran in the class as well.

She also had homeroom and fifth period with him. She sighed and put rested her head on her propped arm. _'Dammit, why do I have almost everything with that stupid Li.' _

She sighed again and closed her eyes. The teacher was teaching something that she didn't need so she just stared off into space, her thoughts clouded her mind.

'_Things were so much better when it was just the two of us, when we were younger. Why did it have to change? Why oh why did he give into peer pressure?' _She heave a sigh and thought the last time they had a civil conversation.

**Flashback**

"_Hey Sakura!" She turned around and faced a growing, handsome boy. She smiled back. "Hey Syaoran. What are you up to today?" He thought for a moment. _

"_Mmm. Nothing much I guess. I was going to go the movies with some of my friends, but they cancelled. Hey! Do you want to come with me to the movies? Just the two of us?"_

_Sakura was shocked a bit. He never asked her out, one on one. It was usually with some of their friends. _

_Sakura brightened up though. She started to like him even thought she shouldn't because she thought it might ruin their friendship. _

"_You mean like a date?" Syaoran grinned, showing his perfectly straight white teeth. "Yup, unless you don't want to go with me… then well I guess I can—""Of course I'll go with you Syaoran. Let me just get ready." _

_She started walking towards her house. She turned and started walking backwards while she shouted, "Give me… oh 15 minutes." "Alright, I'll get you!" He yelled back as he waved. She smiled and ran to her house._

_When they got to the movies, they decided on "Serenity." They were lining up to buy their refreshments when they both heard some shouting of randomness. _

_They turned around to see some of Syaoran's friends, the ones that "cancelled" the movie. "Hey man." They gave each other props and shakes. _

_They turned to see Sakura standing next to him. Some of them looked disappointed while others smirked. _

_She was confused. 'Why are they looking at me like that?' Syaoran turned to them and held out his hand saying, "Alright. Cough it up!" _

_Sakura was still confused. "What's going on? I thought you cancelled your plans with them Syaoran." He turned his head and smiled. "Nahh. I just won a bet." _

_Sakura started to get suspicious. "About…what?" Be for he could reply, one of his friends answered for him. "He said he could get any girl to go on a movie date with him. He said he could get even the ugliest girl to go out with him. So we bet he couldn't ask you out because you guys are so close and because he thought you were ugly. I guess we were wrong." _

_Sakura's eyes widened with shock. Why would her best friend do that to her? And he thought she was…was ugly? Her eyes filled up with tears. "How could you do this to me Syaoran. You know how I am about my looks!" _

_He was stunned that she took it so seriously. He didn't think about the fact that she was _

_1) A girl _

_2) She was in the puberty stage _

_3) Peer pressure is growing by the second at their age _

_4) Ever since she got teased by the little boys when she was six, she has been tramatized by the comment about her looks. (A/N: even though she grows out of it after awhile)_

"_N-no. that's not—" "Shut up! Just shut up! How dare you bet your own best friend! You bastard! No friend should ever do that, to their friggin BEST FRIEND! Damn you!" _

_He looked pissed. "What the fuck? I didn't do anything! It was just a silly bet, don't take it to seriously man. Gosh, you're such a bitch!" She widened her eyes. _

_Syaoran just realized what he said and tried to apologize. "Yo, I'm sorry it's just—" "Don't. just… don't. I had enough of you. I don't want to talk to you anymore." _

_She spun around and walked out of the theatre. She was almost out of the door when she heard, "I don't care about that bitch. Whatever man. She was never my best friend. Why did I ever spend so much time with her when we were younger. HAHA… ya, she is pretty ugly. Haha scratch that. She is extremely hideous!"_

_Her tears slowly started dripping down her cheeks. "How could he do this to me?" She asked softly as she opened the door and walked down the street, leaving the laughter and memories of her ex-best friend behind. _

**End of Flashback**

'Ahh. I doubt we could ever be best friends again.'

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The teacher was droning on about things she already knew when she felt a piece of waded paper being thrown at the back of her head.

Then she heard some snickering. 'Probably Li and his goons.'

She thought as she ignored them and tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying.

Soon three more paper balls were thrown at her head. Yet she still ignored them.

The started whispering and then she felt something hard being whipped at her cranium.

It bounced off her head and dropped next to her foot. She looked down to see it was a huge eraser.

She clenched her fists. Enough was enough. She had it with Li.

She sprung from her seat and turned towards Syaoran, getting the attention of the whole class.

She saw that Syaoran was midair to throw another piece of crumpled paper. Her stared at her with a cocky grin.

He stood up as well. He was about to talk but something inside Sakura burst and she screamed it all out.

"WHAT THE HELL LI! What the fuck is your problem? What have I friggin done to you! You, you bastard. I had it with you tormenting me and pestering me. I had it Li! I had it! I HATE YOU, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

She was tired of screaming in his face. Inward she was laughing though because he kind of backed off and was wincing.

Silence filled the room. No one made a move and no one made a sound.

The teacher cleared his voice and said calmly, "Miss Kinomoto, please lower you voice and Li, stop throwing stuff at her or else I will give you a weeks' detention."

Syaoran just stared at the teacher, as if he didn't hear him. The teacher narrowed his eyes. "I said, Li, sit your ass down on your chair…NOW!"

Syaoran glared at the teacher before sitting down. Sakura had not moved from her standing position. The teacher was uncertain of her next outburst.

He said uneasily, "Miss K-Kinomoto? Would you mind s-sitting down so I can continue my lesson?"

She turned her head towards the teacher and glared at him. "I'm taking the rest of the day off. Ja ne."

And with that she gathered up all her belongings and headed out the door.

As soon as her foot set out of the door, the classroom buzzed with noise.

Everyone was so shocked to see the shy, timid girl stand up for herself in front of Li, AND talk back to the teacher.

"Man she's a rebel. I think that's hot." said one of Syaoran's friends to another. The other one agreed. "I want some of that." He said, licking his lips.

He spun his head around and looked fiercely at his friend. "What did you say, John?"

John cowardly hid behind his textbooks and whispered, "Nothing, Xiao Lang…"

"I thought so."

He snapped and turned back towards the teacher. _'Shit man, what a fierce girl.' _

The teacher continued the lesson like there was no interruption.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Before the bell rang, the teacher told them about their new partners for the rest of the year.

"This year will be a bit different. I will be picking partners instead of you guys choosing your own."

The class groaned. _'Dammit. I hate it when teacher choose our damn partners.' _Syaoran thought, disappointed that he actually had to work and think this year.

"Anywho," the teacher continued, waving his hands. "Your partners that I will be choosing will have the same overall percentage in class."

'_Well, there's an upside. I'm one of the smartest in the class. I'll probably WILL get one of the nerds.' _Syaoran said with a bit of a grin.

"I will call out the names of your partners."

"Katsutoshi Naoki and Kouhei Mayu… Genkichi Daiki and Hiromasa Takumi… Yuffie Kisaragi and Chikao Ryuu… Hiiragizawa Eriol and Daidouji Tomoyo…" The list went on but Syaoran didn't hear his name being called.

Syaoran's eyes held suspicion because the teacher didn't call either him OR Sakura. _'Shoot. He better not put me and that witch together.' _

The teacher coughed. "And Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura." Syaoran shot up from his desk and slammed his fists on the it.

The classroom once again became soundless and his classmates turned to look at him. He just glared at the teacher. "I will NOT be working with that bitch!"

The teacher for once stood his ground. I guess he learned a thing or two from Sakura.

"Now see here. I make the rules in this classroom and you have to follow them. If you do NOT listen and obey, then I will suspend you…" Syaoran thought. _'Well, that's not too bad.' _

"Plus, you will fail this course and will NOT be able to apply to the University you want to go to. And do not swear in front of me!" the teacher added with a little smirk.

The blood was boiling up inside Syaoran. _'Damn teacher.' _"Fine." He muttered as he sat back down.

Things were NOT going his way today. The teacher smiled. "Well, I know not all of you will enjoy working with your partners," At this Syaoran scoffed.

The teacher continued, "But I will expect you do the best of your abilities, and well, none of you better fail this class, or else."

"**BRIIIIIINNNG!"**

"I will tell you about the first project you will be doing with your partners! Ja ne!" The teacher shouted as the students filed out of the classroom.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Syaoran and his gang slugged out of the classroom and leaned against the lockers, whistling at the hot girls passing by them.

"Yo man. What you are going to do about the ugly bitch?" Syaoran shrugged.

A few other guys inputted their opinions. "You should get some of your fan girls to beat her up. Like you know, bitch fight her. Pulling at the hair and shit."

But there was one sensible guy in the crowd. His name was Eriol Hiiragizawa.

"Dude. I think you should lay off for a few days. You know, let her cool off. Cuz, you know how girls are, they can hold a grudge and man, it ain't good."

Syaoran nodded. _'At least I have one friend that isn't a complete dimwit.'_

The other members nodded and agreed. Syaoran rolled his eyes. _'Those guys always follow either me or Eriol, how pathetic. They should get a life.' _

Eriol continued. "Plus, I am partners with her best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo." He looked over at Syaoran but he held a blank look.

"So I can probably talk to her into stop her friend from holding a grudge against you and once again become a reserved girl."

Syaoran shrugged. "I really don't care. As long as I am able to make fun of her." Eriol raised his eyebrow. "Did you see how mad she was. If I were you, I would just forget the whole thing."

Syaoran scoffed. "Well, aren't you glad you're not me then."

"Fine. Whatever Li."

The gang went their separate ways. Syaoran house was near Penguin Park so he walked along that direction. Went he came in view of the park he stopped and hid behind a tree.

There was Sakura, swinging on a swing, her head bent, as if she was looking at the ground.

The sun was beginning to set and everything was light and yellow. The birds were rustling in the trees and calling out to each other by singing. Other than that, there was silence, except for the occasional creak of Sakura swinging.

Her skirt was a flowing white skirt with light pink Sakura flowers printed on the bottom. Her simple, white halter top accented her porcelain skin.

He looked at her and thought, _'Man, if we were still friends, I would so go for her right now.'_

"What the hell?" he muttered as he pushed those thought away. You don't go thinking thoughts about your enemy like that.

'_My ex-best friend. Damn. She looks so hot though.'_ He took a different route and headed home.

Not before he glanced at her one last time.

* * *

Hahaha! Soo… how was that? I hope it was alright. And I hope it wasn't too too short:D 

I have history, english, vocals, and gym this semester. Yet I have so much homework… and this is the easy semester too! I have math, science, business, and civics/careers next semester. What am I going to do! pooey :( Please review! I need some cheering up!

Michik0


	3. Friends In Troubled Times

**Hey pplz! Im back… well sort of… lol my friends have been telling me to continue wit this story and its sounds so good but you left it unfinished and blah blah blah. So I've decided to write another chapter! And im sorry for the extensive delay of both this story and "What I Did For Love." Anyways, thanks for all the reviews! I really like em… hehe when they say nice comments on em! And I also will accept constructive criticism lol well, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Friends in troubled times**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Hey Sakura!" Sakura turned her head to see Tomoyo running towards her.

Sakura was wearing tight jeans with light green tank top. She had light green earrings with a few bracelets that were all different shades of green. Her shoes were from Fubu and they were white and green.

Tomoyo was wearing a knee high dark brown frilly skirt with a white tank top. She had white and brown earrings with a brown necklace and a thick white bracelet. Her flip-flops were a light brown.

She smiled and yelled out, "Hey Tomoyo!" She panted slightly. Sakura chuckled and said, "No wonder you can't always keep up with me in phys Ed class."

Tomoyo smiled weakly. "Hahaha. Very funny Sakura." "Actually, I have to tell you something important."

Sakura cocked her head to one side, making a cute confused face. "daijabou?" "Well, our biology teacher put us with partners." Sakura smiled.

"So, what do we have to do?" Tomoyo fidgeted with her skirt and pulled at a hem. "Well, actually, we couldn't really choose our own partners." Sakura still had a happy face on, oblivious to what Tomoyo was going to say.

Tomoyo shifted and said, "The teacher partnered you with Li." Sakura's smile disappeared instantly and she froze.

Suddenly a loud scream erupted from her mouth. "NANII? No way! I can't believe I'm paired up with that stupid jackass!"

She put her face in her hands and started muttering, "No no. stupid jackass. This cannot be happening. This is all a joke. No no no! I WILL have a say in this… no no no! I cannot be with that monster!"

Tomoyo sighed. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm paired up with the monster's right hand man, Eriol." Sakura lifted her head from her hands and Tomoyo took one step backwards.

She literally saw fire blazing in Sakura's eyes. "That damn teacher. He KNEW we hated each other, yet he put us together! Why didn't Li say anything?"

Tomoyo coughed and replied, "He did. Well he tried. But the teacher wouldn't listen to him at all. And he threatened Li suspension and a whole lot of detention. Of course, knowing Li, he was a "model-student" in most of the teachers' eyes and in his parents' eyes, so he couldn't get a suspension."

"He could skip a thousand times and the teachers' that favour him would never make him absent or late." Sakura said while Tomoyo nodded in agreement.

Sakura just shook her head, with one hand on her forehead. "No no. why do I have to be with that freakin' ass?" Tomoyo patted Sakura's back sympathetically and they started walking towards the school.

"Tough luck honey. But don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine." Sakura brushed of Tomoyo's arm and swiftly turned her head towards Tomoyo. "Don't you dare say that. I will NOT be fine with that nefarious boy."

"You could try and talk to the teacher, but I doubt it will do any good." "Well at least I could try." Tomoyo nodded. "I guess it couldn't hurt to try."

When the bell rang the two girls ran inside to get their things from their lockers and go to their first period class.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

On the other side of the school, were Syaoran and his gang of bullies. Syaoran was wearing black baggy jeans with a white muscle tee and a black shirt over top. They of course, were either going to skip school or come in late, which they usually did.

"Yo man. Saw the ugly one with Daidouji just talking and I guess Tomoyo spilled the beans about you being partners with Sakura. And man, was she mad." Syaoran motioned John to continue.

"Well, she started freaking out again and she told Tomoyo she was going to talk to the teacher in class." Syaoran nodded.

"Oh well. Let her rant about us being partners. I don't care, as long as I get to make fun of her, then it's all good!" The other boys laughed and picked their bags from the floor.

When they heard the second bell go, making them late again.

They entered their homeroom, which was with Sakura and Tomoyo. The girls saw Syaoran and narrowed the eyes, giving him the evil look. He gave her a loud smooch and all his fan girls swooned over him.

He ignored the fan girls and he sat down behind her. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Did you go talk to the teacher yet. Little miss cherry blossom?"

She snapped her head backwards and whispered fiercely, "How did you know I was going to talk to the teacher?" He leaned back and raised his eyebrow playfully.

"Honey, I have ears all over the school." Sakura rolled her eyes and turned to the teacher lecturing.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

First and second period pasted by quickly, and Sakura was surprised to see that Syaoran stayed away from her and hasn't bothered her…yet.

It was third period, her lunch and she was sitting with Tomoyo and a few other friends. "I still can't believe that you're partnered up with Li. And you don't even like it. He's hot. Mayu Yamazaki said, twirling her food with her fork.

Sakura stared at her in disbelief and she shrugged. "I mean common. Okay, so he makes fun of you and shit, do you actually care about what he says?"

"Yes, actually I do. I've always believed him since we were young." Sakura started. "But she has grown out of it and is now a very independent woman who can stand up for herself." Tomoyo said, interrupting Sakura.

Sakura smiled at Tomoyo and hugged her. "Thanks for sticking up for me Tomoyo." Sakura whispered as Mayu huffed and tried to pout. Tomoyo fakely laughed. "Only Sakura can do that Mayu, so don't even try!" Mayu glared at Tomoyo and gathered her lunch tray, dumped the food and headed out the cafeteria doors.

Sakura stared with a cute confused look and Tomoyo grinned. "Well, it IS true!" Sakura smiled then and laughed. It was great to have a such a good friend by your side.

Tomoyo's grin disappeared instantly and a frown replaced it. Sakura tilted her head to one said and said, "Daijabou?" (A/N: I can never spell that Jap word right! GRR)

"It's Li again. And he's heading our way." Tomoyo growled. Sakura groaned and rested her chin on the palm of her hand. "Him again? You sure?"

Tomoyo grimaced. "Who's the only one with a stupid looking gang behind him?" Sakura rolled her eyes and groaned again.

"Can't wait to be with me again, my little Cherry Blossom?" She turned to face Syaoran and his goons. She returned her answer by narrowing her eyes and scowling at him.

He held out his hands and said, " Hey hey Cherry Blossom. Don't get all bitchy at me. I didn't do anything wrong… yet." Sakura closed her eyes and reopened them, fire blazing in them.

"Oh go fuck a whore why don't you. I have better things to do than to listen to your whining." He tilted his head playfully, and if it were any other girl, that girl would have forgiven him and would be crawling all over him. But this was Sakura. His ex-best friend and she doesn't give in that easily.

'_If I were still friends with him, I would have thought that was a cute gesture. But since we're enemies, I think it's a total turnoff!' _Sakura scrunched up her nose slightly, crossed her arms over her chest and replied, "Like I said, go fuck a shitty slut, because I want NOTHING to do with you!"

He shook his finger at her. "Now now, don't get all mad at me. You also don't have to swear at me so much, because I did nothing." "Shut it Li!" Tomoyo said finally after watching the battle that Sakura was about to lose.

Eriol stepped in and gently pulled Tomoyo's arm aside. She retook her arm and crossed it over her chest. "Don't get into this argument. You know they have to work it out… somehow since they're partners for the whole year in biology." Tomoyo sighed, knowing that what he said was true.

"I know Eriol, but I don't want Sakura to get hurt again. What Li did was wrong, and I feel so bad that she had to go through it at such a young age. When what she needed the most was support from her friends, especially her best friend."

Eriol shook his head. "I know what Syaoran did didn't have any good intentions, but he was a bastard back then. He just didn't think she'll take it that hard and hold it against him." Tomoyo scrunched up her nose but nodded at this.

"Boys were such bakas back then." Eriol tilted his head and had a playful sad look on his face. _'That is so cute! Even though Syaoran makes it sexy, Eriol can pull it off.'_ Tomoyo froze a bit. _'Shoot, I shouldn't be thinking such things about a boy at this time, especially that one.'_

"He just didn't get it though his head though fast enough." Eriol nodded. "But, we can be friends right? Since well, we are partners in bio." Tomoyo gave him a small smile and his hopes rose. _'I think Tomoyo is really pretty.'_ he thought.

"Well, since you didn't do anything to hurt anyone, I guess we could be…" She looked over to where Li and Sakura were glaring at each other and calling the other names. She then continued, "…acquaintance."

He gave her a grin and gave her a friendly hug. She blushed a bit and bit her lower lip. _'Oh. What have I gotten myself into?'_ She thought has she wrapped her arms around him and returned his hug. They were in their own little world until the yelling of both Syaoran and Sakura interrupted them.

Tomoyo and Eriol both sweat-dropped and Eriol shook his head. "They need to act waay more civil to each other, even though they hate each other's guts." Tomoyo nodded. "I know what you mean." Eriol sighed loudly. "I guess its time to break it up."

Tomoyo giggled and replied, "I swear, they are the kids and we are the parents." Eriol looked at Tomoyo and grinned, and then it dawned to her. Tomoyo blushed and swatted his arm.

"You fucking bastard! You know NOTHING about me so do talking shit about me!" Screeched Sakura as her anger started to get the better of her.

"Shut the hell up you bitch!" Sakura was really angry now and she had her hands in two fists and was about to punch Syaoran's lights out when Eriol took hold of her arm and lowered it.

Tomoyo pulled Sakura aside while Eriol did the same to Syaoran. "Sakura honey. Please lower your voice, you're going to hurt it and get a sore throat." While she said this, Eriol was having a talk with Syaoran.

"Yo man. Stop it, you and Sakura are acting so childish. And stop talking shit about her dude. You really DON'T know her, at all."

Syaoran glared at his friend for saying such things. _'Why is he talking that bitches' side?' _"What the fuck man? You taking the gay ass bitches' side now huh? Dammit! "

Eriol shook his head and replied, "No. I just don't want anymore fighting." Syaoran tried to calm himself down but whenever he saw Sakura, his blood boiled up and he had to let all the cursed words come out of his mouth.

"Whatever Eriol." Syaoran muttered as got his backpack off the floor when he dropped it after getting bad-mouthed by Sakura and started to walk out of the cafeteria.

"Looks like he's leaving. Good. I don't want to see his fucking butt ugly face!" muttered Sakura as she tried to calm herself down. Tomoyo looked at her disapprovingly and Sakura's attitude got the best of her.

"What? You're gonna take Li's side now eh? Thanks for being such a great friend… not!" And with that, Sakura stormed off, leaving a trail of steam behind her.

Tomoyo felt sick. This was the first time her and Sakura actually fought for real. The other times were playful, but this one was real. And this one hurt.

Everyone was silent in the café and after the big blowout between Syaoran and Sakura, everyone started whispering and gossiping about them. Tomoyo ran outside and plopped herself down under a Sakura tree and cried.

She cried over the fight that her and Sakura just had. She cried for now the friendship was tainted. She cried over that Sakura and Syaoran fight so much and have so much hatred towards each other, it seemed like there was no solution. And she cried that she couldn't have a good relationship with a charming boy she just met, because it will start a bigger problem.

'What am I gonna do now?' She thought as she rubbed her eyes with hands. "Why am I all alone in the time where I need friends the most?" "You aren't alone Tomoyo. Right now that is." said a soft in front of her. She hadn't realized someone was there, watching her cry.

* * *

**Awww! Who could that be? It is kinda… no wait… REALLY obvious… :D but for those who are clueless… well you just gotta wait till the next chapter to find out who it is who's watching Tomoyo…XD MUAHAHA!**

**Michik0**


	4. Fraternizing With The Enemy

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry for such the long wait. XD school has been overwhelming since i had math and science together in the same semester. And I'm not good in both subjects so you can imagine the absolute pain and suffering i went through P but it is now done and over with... well except summer school. blahh. SUCKS! oh well. Anyways, I've kept you away from my next chapter for a long time and im really sorry. S I had some what a writers' block soo. yes. hope you like the next chapter of "Lost Love."**

**Title: **Lost Love

**Summary: **Sakura and Syaoran were best of friends when they were younger. But something happened and they separated. Now Syaoran bullies her and she can't stand up for herself. But when they have to work on a project together, will hell erupt or something else? SyaoranxSakura Sakurax? Syaoranx?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura

* * *

**Last Time:**

'What am I gonna do now?' She thought as she rubbed her eyes with hands. "Why am I all alone in the time where I need friends the most?"

"But you aren't alone. Right now that is." said a soft voice in front of her. She hadn't realized someone was there, watching her cry.

* * *

**Chapter 4: (( Fraternizing with the enemy ))**

Tomoyo froze when she heard the voice. _'Crap, it better not be Li making fun of me'_ she thought as she slowly lifted her head. She was surprised to see Eriol looking straight into her teary eyes, concern was written all on his face.

"What's wrong Tomoyo?" The way he said her name oh-so-sweetly made her eyes collect tears again. Eriol, being a gentleman, sat down with her and held her in his arms.

She cried on his shoulder and once her tears stopped and her breathing became slower, he looked into her eyes and smiled.

She gave him a small smile but then froze when she saw Sakura walking towards her. Sakura's fists were still in a ball and she was about to explode.

Now, when she saw Tomoyo and Eriol, she froze in her place. Tomoyo widened her eyes and cried out to Sakura, "It's not what it looks like!"

Sakura just glared at her friend and closed her eyes. "I thought you were best friend, yet you patronize the enemy… how could you do this Tomoyo?"

"How could I? How could I? How come you always fight with Syaoran whenever you see him? How come you always trash talk him in just about every conversation we have? How did you come to hate him so much over the years?" Sobbed Tomoyo. Sakura just glared at her and ran away from the tree.

She wrapped her arms around her knees and cried. Eriol tried to pat her back but backed away from his touch.

"Don't touch me Hiiragizawa, you're part of the reason. Just go away… please." Eriol sighed and walked away, leaving Tomoyo with her confused emotions and thoughts.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sakura ran away from the school, from Tomoyo and from the guilt of yelling at her one true friend. _'Dammit, I'm such a bitch at times.'_

She sighed and continued running to a place she hadn't planned on running to, the Penguin Park.

There she slowed down when she saw no one and sat on one of the swings. There she recollected her thoughts on what just happened in the café at school.

"_Ahh, why do I always get mad at Li whenever I see him? Well, it's because he treated me like his little sister and the next thing he's insulting me and saying shit about me… what friend does that?" _

She bent her head and slowly pushed herself with her feet.

**Flashback**

_Sakura was running with her long, brown hair shimmering cascading behind her. The sun was shining down brightly and Sakura giggling all the way to Penguin Park to see Syaoran. _

_It was a Sunday afternoon and she had just come back from her tae kwon do and violin lessons so she was free for the afternoon. "Hi Sayo-kun!" Sakura screamed as she neared the park. Syaoran looked up from where he was sitting and waved at her. _

_She panted and brought her hands to her knees after she got to Syaoran. He laughed and said, "You should start to run more if you're out of breath already." Sakura pouted to him and he hugged her. _

"_You're just too cute when you pout! I can never insult you!" Sakura laughed and wrapped her arms around him. She let go and said, "Let's start running if you're going to help train me okay Syao-kun!" _

_Syaoran chuckled and said, "Fine. Race you to the Arwen's Bakery Shop!" With that he started jogging in that direction. Sakura ran after him and adjusted to his speed. _

"_If you go at this pace, it will help you start to train and you won't get as tired if you sprint the whole way, since you're not used to it." Sakura smiled brightly at him and said, "Okay Syao-kun, I will always remember your advice." Syaoran smiled and patted her head. "You better remember me if we ever part alright Sakura?" _

_Sakura blinked innocently and she replied, "Of course Syao-kun. What would ever split us a part though? We will always be best friends… forever and ever and ever and——" _

_Syaoran stopped jogging as Sakura tripped on her shoelaces that came undone and fell over onto the pavement. _

"_Ow ow ow ow!" Sakura scraped her knees and elbows and it was bleeding a lot. "Oh no Sakura!" He bent down and picked her up. "Syao-kun…" she said, her eyes filled with unshed tears. _

"_Don't cry Sakura. I'll always be here to help you. So don't cry kay?" Sakura smiled, closed her eyes and leaned her head into his chest. "I'll remember that Syao-kun… ill remember that." _

**End of Flashback**

His advice had always stuck with me throughout all those years. He said he would always protect me… but I guess that wasn't the case after all. He lied to me, and he didn't keep his promise.

But why am I always having mixed thoughts about him? Why does my heart always tell me something different than my head?

Sakura sighed and wiped the tears off her face. There was no need to shed tears… it was special before, when she was young

'_But it can never happen again.' _She thought about it and stopped swinging, tears dripping down her face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After she composed herself and calmed down, she headed towards her house. As she was walking home, she thought about all the events that occurred today.

'_Man, I think I was being a bit overboard…' _She frowned. "But that doesn't mean what the others did was right either!" She snorted and shook her head at that. She got to the front of her house and looked up.

'Such a big place for only two people…' she unlocked the door and opened it when she heard a voice.

"Oi, Sakura! Is that you? Come in and help me make some vanilla and hazelnut cake. I can't find the stiry thingy that you use to err stir... " The voice frustrated called out.

Sakura heaved a sigh but cracked a smile as she closed the front door and walked into the brightly-lit kitchen. There was her brother juggling more than he could carry with her mother's light pink apron and flour on his cheek and in his hair.

Her older brother could always make her smile, even in the most difficult times.

"Hi Oni. Need some help with that?" Sakura said as she raised her eyebrow. "Tsk tsk, you know you shouldn't make vanilla and hazelnut cake without me, you always seem to get into a mess!"

Touya crinkled up his nose and sneezed. "Just help me you little squirt!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "ya ya. Lemme just put away my school stuff first." she ran up the stair to her room. She smiled as she walked in her white room with light pink Sakura flowers painted decoratively around the walls.

She jumped on her queen size, four poster bed and sighed. She got up from her bed to walk to her balcony. There was a slight breeze and she closed her eyes.

'_I wonder. If Li and me were still friends… would I still feel lonely like I am right now? Would I be more happy and won't get angered easily?' _

"Sakuraaaa! Help meee…" A whiny voice floated to her ears. Sakura chuckled. She totally forgot about Touya and his horrible baking skills.

"Coming! And I hope you didn't burn anything!" She took one last glance to the sky and headed in, not knowing someone was watching her.

* * *

**Soo? Soo? ya im kind of rusty in writing stories now… :S but then again… I wasn't very good at em anyways! Please R&R.**

**Michik0**


	5. Author's Note

**

* * *

**

**Authors' Note:**

To my dear readers,

Thank you for taking an interest in Lost Love. I really appreciate all the reviews that you have given to me. Unfortunately I will not be able to update in a while, seeing as I'm going to Florida and then on a cruise for the next 2 ½ weeks or so. I am very excited and hope that you wont kill me for making you wait a while!

**Michik0**


End file.
